Curious
by xXEpic PrincessXx
Summary: When Soul gets curious and almost kisses Blackstar, how will this turn out? What does Blackstar think about it? Chapter one up


My first romance Fanfiction on here, lets hope it gose great! Sorry if it sucks, I'm kind of new at this but I think its okay.

Soul: Its about time you wrote it down.

Shut up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this since there barley any SoulStar Fanfictions on here. (I've read them all.)

Soul: You have no life.

Do you think I don't know that? Anyway, heres the disclaimer prestented to you by the letter C:

Crona: Epic Princess doesn't the Soul Eater charters and I she did, she would do me a favor and let me see Kid naked bofore I die in the Anime.

...?

Crona: I can handle this for sure!

* * *

Blackstar's POV

Today was supposed to be an ordinary day, just playing video games with my best friend Soul. We were playing street fighter, attempting to take down a boss. I was sitting on the ground of my bed room leaning ageist the front of my bed, Soul lying beside me on his stomach.

"So, dude, what was that chicks name?" I said, referring to the girl he hand went out with last night.

"Bella," he replied. "She cute but super annoying. I swear all night she was like,' Oh I bought this at Forever 21, do you think it's cute?' and,' Amber said that Tiffany was into Bryan but Bryan likes blah blah blah'. She would stop one second to breathe every thousand words. That was the most uncool night of my life."

"Ha, are you sure you're not talking about every other date you've been on? That what you basically say about all of them," I chuckled.

"Dude, why is it so hard to find a hot girl who doesn't talk you ear off? A girl whose cool with just hanging around and video gaming," he sighed. "Most of the female race annoys me."

"So, you're gay?" I asked a casually as possible.

"What, no?!" he was silent for a few seconds, deep in thought. "Well, I don't think…" I quietly began to click away at the controller, feeling a bit awkward. Did I _really_ just say that?

"Uh, I didn't mean to put it that way," I said quietly.

"It okay, it's just that…" he paused and locked eyes with me. "… I don't know the answer."

"We're 16, nobody knows the answer when their 16," I said. He nodded.

"Well, that was surprisingly mature coming from you," he chuckled. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then closed it and turned his attention back to the game.

"What?" I said. He shook his head.

"If I said it you'd probably think I was mental or something," he said.

"No way, man. Shoot."

He paused the game and looked over to me. "Can I try something?"

I felt my head move up and down on its own. "O-okay," I stuttered.

Why am I tripping over my own tongue?! People of my rank don't stutter!

"Okay, close your eyes." I did as told. I heard him shuffle before feeling his hand on the back of my neck. I felt his breath ghost over my lips. Beginning to feel anxious I squirmed ever so slightly; was he really going to do this or is he just messing with me?

"Blackstar, do you and Soul want some-"my eyes snapped open to see Tsubaki standing in the doorway with a tray of brownies.

Hmm, I thought I smelt something good.

Soul instantly moved away from me, going red in the face. "Oh, uh, no thanks Tsubaki," he said before smiled weakly at me. "I'm goanna go, I'm supposed to cook tonight. Later."

"Bye," I said in an airy way.

"Goodbye Soul," Tsubaki said in her usual friendly way. When we heard the door close, Tsubaki sat down on my bed and looked me directly in the eye. She knew that something was up. "Tell me everything."

Soul's POV

_What was I thinking? _I thought as I closed the door to the apartment. Why would I do that?! We're just friends, nothing more nothing less!I sighed and pressed my head to the cool surface and closed my eyes.

What's up with me today?

"Hey, what's going on?" Maka asked, looking up from the thick book she had her nose in. "Why are you acting like that?"

"That's what I want to know," I said.

"Did something happen? Did you and Blackstar have a falling out?"

"No, but I almost did the dumbest thing possible."

She tapped the seat next to her. "You want to talk about it?" I didn't want to, but I knew she would pry it out of me sooner or later.

"Sure, I'd love to," I said sarcastically as I collapsed onto the couch. "What do you want to know?"

"What you almost did."

I bit my bottom lip. "I almost kissed him. I was just, well, curious."

Maka gasped. "How did he react?"

"Surprised, I guess. He didn't move away and he looked a little rosy in the face."

"Do you _like_ him?" she asked. I was silent. "Soul?"

"I-I think I do."

* * *

Oh, fail cliff hanger! The second chapter will be up ASAP!


End file.
